


Show Me Off

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Making pornography, Porn, Porn Video, Sex Tapes, Smut, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Prompt 9 for Kinktober- Pornography______________“C’mon, Tony,” Peter begged. “I know you’ve done tapes with other people!” He knew because it was all he had been able to get off to when he was younger. “And we’ve talked about it before. We have a good scene planned, everything worked out. We can just do it for a camera.”





	Show Me Off

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been by far my favorite to write, obvious by the length. I hope you guys like it as much as i do lol

“C’mon, Tony,” Peter begged. “I know you’ve done tapes with other people!” He knew because it was all he had been able to get off to when he was younger. “And we’ve talked about it before. We have a good scene planned, everything worked out. We can just do it for a camera.”

Peter had been trying to get Tony to agree to making a sex tape with him for months. He wasn’t really sure why, but it was just something that he really wanted to do. And when he wanted something, he very rarely gave up. 

The older man sighed, glancing up from where he had been working at his lab table. “Pete…”

Peter pouted, bottom lip poking out for effect and everything. “I really, _really_ want to do this. And this is a good scene to do it with.” He sits up on the table in front of his boyfriend so that he couldn’t ignore him. “Just imagine it, I’m sure people would love to see it. ‘Tony Stark ties up bratty twink, gives him the cock he needs’.” __

_ _

_ _His voice was practically a purr as he leaned down to Tony, gently kissing him before moving his mouth to nibble at the spot behind his ear that he knew the other man liked. “Please, daddy?”_ _

_ _

_ _That did it._ _

_ _

_ _A soft sigh. “Okay, kitten. If you’re sure it’s what you really want.” _ _

_ _

_ _Peter grinned, nodding from where his face was buried in Tony’s neck. “Yes, sir.”_ _

_ _

_ _\---------------------_ _

_ _

_ _It was a couple of hours later, Tony had double and triple checked that Friday had the right angles recording. _ _

_ _

_ _Peter was dressed up in an outfit that he knew would sell his ‘bratty sub’ look; A pale pink cropped sweatshirt with a skintight pair of booty shorts that really showed off more than they covered. He knew Tony loved to see him in them and he hoped that the rest of the world would too. _ _

_ _

_ _Underneath he had added a pair of strappy white panties that he didn’t tell his boyfriend that he was planning on wearing, so the surprise would be realistic and genuine for the camera. _ _

_ _

_ _They reminded each other of the safe words (“Vulture for stop, yellow to slow down, green for all good and check-ins.”)_ _

_ _

_ _Then they were ready. Tony started the cameras and they were in their scene, Peter walking into the room with a pout and an already visibly hard cock. He just couldn’t help how excited he was, but they decided to use that. _ _

_ _

_ _“Daddy!” He whined, sitting at the edge of the bed where Tony was clearly reading something._ _

_ _

_ _A raised eyebrow but Tony doesn’t so much as glance over to the boy. “I’m working, kitten, what is it this time?” He asked._ _

_ _

_ _Peter laid down on the bed, his ass presented for the camera, barely covered. “I’ve had a really bad day. I was hoping you could fix it?” What he wanted was clear._ _

_ _

_ _Even without the fact that anyone watching it would be watching it for porn._ _

_ _

_ _Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. He still refused to look at Peter. “I said I’m working. You can make it better yourself. You have all those toys I got you, right?”_ _

_ _

_ _The pout on Peter’s face intensified and he knew that the camera would be focusing on it. “Yes. I have the toys. But I don’t _want_ those,” he whined. ___ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Another eye roll. “And I care, why? Take care of it yourself. I have something important to do and I can’t do it until I finish reading this.” He didn’t even know what the book was, in all honesty._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Knowing that he couldn’t give up, Peter crawled up the bed, crawling right into Tony’s lap. “You can’t ignore me. I’m your baby. _I’m_ supposed to be an important thing for you to do.”___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Tony had to bite back a laugh. His boyfriend really knew how to play the brat part, and he couldn’t help but feel mostly responsible. “God, you’re really needy today,” he mumbled, dumping Peter out of his lap. “I can’t deal with this. You’re either going to get out or I’m going to make sure you’ll leave me alone.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Peter didn’t respond, deciding to get back onto his lap and start grinding down on Tony in an attempt to make him give in._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _But it only seemed to make him angrier._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Peter, stop,” the older man warned, tone giving no room for argument. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Peter shrugged, not stopping. He circled his hips in the older man’s lap, trying to get a better friction. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Tony made a sound that could only be described as a growl as he tossed his book down, his hands landing on Peter’s hips. “Fine. You’re going to be like that? How about I make sure that you can’t touch me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The younger man made an indignant noise as he was pushed out of his boyfriend’s lap and onto the bed, his back pressed into the mattress. “But I _need_ to touch you,” he whined, squirming under the larger body on top of him. ___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony pinned the smaller boy’s wrists down with one hand, the other hand pulling his tie off and using it to secure the boy’s wrists to the headboard. “Such a brat,” he mumbled, sitting up and straddling Peter’s wait once he was done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He admired the way that the boy was tied up for a moment before looking over him again. “And maybe I’ll give you what you want. You want to be fucked, kitten?” He asked, already knowing the answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter nodded quickly, licking his lips. “Oh, please, please, daddy-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Okay, I’ll fuck you. But you won’t get to cum.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter’s expression fell, his eyebrows knitting together. “No, that’s no fair!” He knew that those were the conditions, and he already had a tight ring around him to ensure that he couldn't cum. But he still knew that he needed to whine about it. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony laughed a little, the sound cruel and without any humor. “I don’t think you’ve been good enough, baby. So I’ll fuck you like you want me to, use your little ass, then leave you wanting more.” The ‘and you can’t touch yourself’ went unsaid. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter whined, squirming again. “Daddy, no!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony shrugged, already getting to work on pushing Peter’s sweatshirt up. He wouldn’t take it off, since he was already tied up, but it would be okay. He exposed the boy’s slim figure and six pack abs, running the fingers from one hand over the skin. He smiled as he saw the muscles tighten. “Aw, is that sensitive?” He teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He trailed his hand up higher, pushing the sweatshirt up a little bit more until the boy’s chest was uncovered. He brushed a finger over one rosy nipple, watching it pebble as Peter cried out. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Sir, it feels good, please don’t stop,” he rambled, trying to arch his back to press into Tony’s hand more. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _In retaliation, Tony pinched the sensitive skin roughly as he tutted. “I think you’re forgetting, kitten. This isn’t about me making you feel good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter whined again but his cock visibly twitched through the thin fabric of his shorts at the comment. He loved how Tony acted when he got all dominant. It was so hot. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony noticed the twitch, smirking. “See, if I didn’t know any better, I would think that you liked when I’m mean to you,” he teased. He reached a hand down, gripping the small cock. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter mewled at the touch, his hips bucking up. He had momentarily forgotten about the cameras and had only been acting like he genuinely like would have. Then he remembered and played up his sounds a little bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony smacked his thigh, raising his eyebrows. “Don’t.” He hummed, tugging down the tiny shorts on the boy. Then he froze, his breath catching in his throat as he saw the little panties. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter grinned in triumph. “Do you like them?” He asked, giggling. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony quickly regained his composure, narrowing his eyes. “You’re such a little slut,” he growled. “Since you clearly wanted me to see these, I’ll leave them on while I fuck you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter shivered, obviously liking that. “Okay, daddy.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The older man pushed the panties to the side, revealing Peter’s pretty pink hole. They had already stretched him to be prepared, but he could still do a little bit just for the effect. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He slowly slid a finger in, savoring Peter’s pleasured groans. “God, you’re tight...but I’m sure I can make it work,” he murmured. He added a second finger, scissoring them slowly to make sure that Peter would be ready. Then he pulled his fingers out, taking his hands off of the boy for a moment to undo his jeans and pull his cock out. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He had decided to stay completely dressed, loving the contrast of Peter being almost completely undressed when he was still in all of his clothes. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He stroked himself a few times to make sure that he was fully hard before grabbing the lube and slicking himself generously. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Then he positioned himself at Peter's entrance, rubbing the tip over his hole. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter moaned softly, arching his back off the bed. "Please, daddy. Please put it in me. Please fuck me." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony chuckled, pushing just the head in. He moaned softly, loving how tight Peter always was, no matter what. "God, baby...so tight...are you doing okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter nodded, mewling. He seemed to have forgotten how to speak, gone dumb from the cock inside him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony nodded, starting to move slowly so that a little bit more was being pushed in until he was bottoming out, hips pressed flush against Peter's ass. "Still doing okay, kitten?" He asked, biting his lip. "Is this what you wanted? You're so quiet now, is all you needed for me to shove my fat cock inside you?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter nodded again, clenching down hard around Tony. "So good, it's so good, daddy…" he moaned as the older man started moving, dropping his head back. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He just stayed pliant, letting Tony use him as he saw fit. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _This went on for a while, Tony would talk to Peter, giving him little bits of praise here and there as he kept fucking him raw. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter felt his orgasm _just_ out of reach from the tight ring around the base of his cock. It was really hard to deal with, but he was determined to be good for his daddy. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Then a slightly louder moan left Tony, his hips slowing down even so slightly. "Fuck, baby. You've got me right on the edge...I'm gonna cum…" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter whined softly, nodding quickly. "Please, daddy, please fill me up. Leave me full of you. Let me feel it dripping out of me later…"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The words sent Tony over the edge, his movements stilling abruptly as he came, his head dropped back and his lips parted in pure pleasure. "Fuck...Peter...oh, baby…" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He started moving slowly again to ride out his high, softer sounds leaving him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter looked absolutely wrecked, small tears leaking out of the sides of his eyes which were squeezed shut. His cock stayed tenting the lacy panties, unable to reach his release. But he was happy all the same. He felt amazing, having pleased Tony. He was barely aware of his own pleasure. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony pulled out, fixing Peter's panties and pulling his own pants up. "Is that all you needed? Such a slut, you don't even care that you didn't cum. You just love having me use you." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter nodded, opening his eyes and breathing hard. "I feel so much better."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Friday, cameras off." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony immediately went to untie Peter, rubbing the dents in his wrists from the tie. Once he was satisfied that his boy wasn't hurt, he reached a hand down, pushing the panties aside. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter's cock was flushed a bright red, the head nearly purple. It looked painful. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony slowly took the ring off of him, gently wrapping his hand around the small cock. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter hissed, the skin overly sensitive from being hard for so long. But he couldn't deny that the contact was still good. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony watched him, smiling a little. "You can cum whenever you need to, kitten," he murmured. "You've been good."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It only took three pumps of Tony's hand before Peter was cumming, crying out as he spilled his release over Tony's fingers. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The older man hummed, watching his boy. "So good...you did so good for me...you did amazing," he praised, kissing Peter softly so that he could clean everything up. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter smiled softly, barely aware of his surroundings as he drifted off to sleep. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'Tony Stark Fucks Bratty Twink'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'Little Sub gets _Ruined_ by Tony Stark'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'Unknown Stark Boy Toy gets Pounded' _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter giggled a little, reading through the titles of the videos. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony smirked, laughing softly. "Glad that you're happy with all of this." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me at awkward-dyke.tumblr.com !


End file.
